A marine outboard engine generally comprises a bracket assembly that connects the drive unit of the marine outboard engine to the transom of a boat. The drive unit includes the internal combustion engine and propeller. The marine outboard engine is typically designed so that the steering angle and the tilt/trim angles of the drive unit relative to the boat can be adjusted and modified as desired. The bracket assembly typically includes a swivel bracket carrying the drive unit for pivotal movement about a steering axis and a stern bracket supporting the swivel bracket and the drive unit for pivotal movement about a tilt axis extending generally horizontally. The stern bracket is connected to the transom of the boat.
Some marine outboard engines are provided with a hydraulic linear actuator connected between the stern and swivel brackets for pivoting the swivel bracket to lift the lower portion of the outboard engine above the water level or, conversely, lower the lower portion of the outboard engine below the water level. Some marine outboard engines are also provided with a hydraulic linear actuator connected between the swivel bracket and the drive unit for pivoting the drive unit about the steering axis in order to steer the boat.
Some marine outboard engines are also provided with distinct hydraulic linear actuators for pivoting the swivel bracket through a smaller range of angles and at slower rate of motion to trim the outboard engine while the lower portion thereof is being submerged. In most cases, these distinct hydraulic linear actuators are mounted to the stern bracket. The hydraulic linear actuators have ends which abut and push against the swivel bracket over a small range of trim angles and become separated from the swivel bracket as the drive unit continues to pivot as it tilts. During the range of trim angles, the points of contact between the ends of the hydraulic linear actuators and the swivel bracket move along the swivel bracket. This creates friction, which can lead to wear of the swivel bracket along the portions where friction occurs and of the ends of the hydraulic linear actuators.
Therefore there is a need for a bracket assembly for a marine outboard engine having at least one actuator for trimming the outboard engine that has low friction at its points of contact with the bracket assembly.